


Melody

by MidnightBlaze16



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlaze16/pseuds/MidnightBlaze16
Summary: She would spend hours just playing piano, Chika sitting next to her, talking. They would talk about all sorts of things - Aquors, Love Live, Riko’s dog phobia, oranges. Sometimes their conversations would trail off completely into something completely random and ridiculous - one time, Chika spent half an hour discussing what it would be like if she had a bag that gave her infinite popcorn. Another time, Chika and Riko had gotten into a heated debate about the possibility of time travel.- “Riko-chan, have you ever been in love?” -Riko stopped playing, resting her hands on random keys, a disharmonious mixture of various notes and chords echoing throughout the room.





	Melody

A soft melody filled a room shrouded in darkness, delicate fingers pressing ivory piano keys with careful precision, as if they’d done the same many times before. The sound echoed through the cold, empty room, moonlight shining on a pianist, entirely focused on her playing. Her eyes were closed, her deep red hair flowing slightly in the breeze. A picture of serenity.

But the girl’s mind was anything but calm.

She wasn’t playing anything in particular - she was just making it up as she went along. She remembered the times she spent doing just that, a smile on her face and an orange haired school idol leader at her side. She had wasted hours with that girl. With eyes the colour of roses and hair like a burning flame, Chika Takami was energetic, positive, and kind. She was Riko’s closest friend, maybe even a bit more than that...

She would spend hours just playing piano, Chika sitting next to her, talking. They would talk about all sorts of things - Aquors, Love Live, Riko’s dog phobia, oranges. Sometimes their conversations would trail off completely into something completely random and ridiculous - one time, Chika spent half an hour discussing what it would be like if she had a bag that gave her infinite popcorn. Another time, Chika and Riko had gotten into a heated debate about the possibility of time travel.

_“Riko-chan, have you ever been in love?”_

Riko stopped playing, resting her hands on random keys, a disharmonious mixture of various notes and chords echoing throughout the room.

Her hands slipped off the keys, hanging limp at her side as her head remained lowered, hair falling in front of her face. Silent tears fell from her auburn eyes, landing on the piano keys.

_Why did it have to be **her**? _

It had come out of nowhere. Riko had been walking home with Chika after spending a day hanging out around town on what neither of them called a date, and it had started to rain. Luckily, Riko had come prepared and brought an umbrella with her - Chika however, had not been so lucky. After arguing for a bit about who should take it, they ended up sharing it as they walked home together. They were almost home anyway.

It was already quite dark, and the rain was heavy. It wasn’t long before the roads became slippery and wet.

Riko didn’t see the car coming in the rain.

After taking a few steps onto the road, she had heard Chika shout her name. She barely registered the headlights shining through the rain, barely felt Chika shoving her out of the way, or the impact as she felt onto the other side of the road. All she saw was the car hitting Chika, who’s expression showed nothing but relief after successfully saving Riko from a horrible fate.

Chika had died on the way to the hospital.

Aquors had broken up after that. Aquors was Chika’s dream - without her, it didn’t feel right to continue. They were all still friends of course, but their idol careers were over.

You was angry at first - who wouldn’t be? She just found out that her childhood best friend had died trying to protect Riko, and blamed the redhead for it. She apologised not long after though - she knew Riko was just as distraught as the rest of them, if not more.

Ruby and Hanamaru were devastated, and Dia and Yoshiko were trying their best to make them feel better despite their own grief.

Mari tried to lighten the mood - a few jokes, offers to ride in her helicopter, she even bought a huge expensive cake for everyone, but it did little to help.

Kanan had told Riko not to blame herself, that it wasn’t her fault. Riko didn’t believe her. If she had been more careful when crossing the road, if she had just been a little bit more responsible, this never would’ve happened.

Chika was dead, and it was all Riko’s fault.

And she was never coming back.

And she would never know how Riko really felt about her.


End file.
